


Mistletoe

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human Impala (Supernatural), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: '"Hi Dean," she said, low in her throat, and it made his heart skip a beat in the most cliched way possible.'
Relationships: Impala/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002
Kudos: 2





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thereisnosp00n@LJ for the prompt word "mistletoe." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]

Since all it had done was sit on his dashboard quietly for two days, Dean figured the enchanted mistletoe Sammy found at the cabin of that creepy witch wasn't so evil after all. That is, until he woke up to find his car gone, and a chick with long, black hair and a smoking hot body wrapped up in black leather and thigh-high boots standing in its place.

He started to yell, but she turned to him, and goddamn, she was _gorgeous_.

"Hi Dean," she said, low in her throat, and it made his heart skip a beat in the most cliched way possible.

He swallowed, and he knew. He invited her in, and before he even got the door closed, she'd taken the mistletoe out of her pocket and held it over their heads and kissed him so deep he was afraid he'd forgotten how to breath.

He felt a little dirty, fucking her--his car, his _dad's_ car, in human form--but she did all the things he loved, begging and moaning and wrapping her legs around his waist, and it was quite clear to him--that mistletoe wasn't evil. It was the best thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
